


Holiday reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Nakia and T’challa, Sweet and short, Winterprincess Christmas week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you like come talk to mehere on tumblr!





	Holiday reunion

* * *

“Stop pacing, you’re making my head hurt.”

  
Shuri turns around at the voice of her friend pulling her from her thoughts to see Nakia slouched on her couch, her fingers rubbing circles into her temples.

Bucky was coming home to her after ten months of deployment overseas. In the four years they’d been together, it was the longest the couple had been apart. Ignoring her friend, Shuri went right back to pacing in her kitchen mindlessly gnawing on her lower lip in anticipation of his arrival.

The last she’d heard of him was when Rebecca had visited, informing her that Bucky had been injured on the front line. She didn’t delve into much detail—mostly because she hadn’t been divulged much information either other than he was being treated at some hospital in Turkey.

She’d tried talking to him. Once during his hospital stay but only for a few minutes, she couldn’t get much past her mouth because of the fat tears that rolled down her face. Her big strong Bucky was restricted to a hospital bed with sullen skin and deep shadows under his eyes. He’d told her what happened to him,

“Got my damn arm blown off,” he’d said as if it was no big thing he was one limb less, which prompted more hysterics from her. But even in his weakened state he’d comforted her, his soft voice assuring her he would be ok in time to see her.

That was six months before and the holiday season was upon them. Taking in a deep breath, Shuri stopped her back-and-forth movements and decided to be strong— if not for herself,for Bucky. 

Nakia and her had spent the better half of the morning getting her apartment to match the festive mood all around them. She didn’t celebrate the popular holiday but James did and she wanted to make it special for him. So far, she thinks they did well or at least well enough for a pair that couldn't care less.

The Christmas candles perched on various surfaces gave off a sweet inviting cinnamon scent, the simple white lights that were strung up all throughout bathed her tiny apartment in a soft glow much like the snow outside. The roast beef she’d prepared (painstakingly so,she might add, who knew cooking was that hard) filled the kitchen with a pleasant aroma. Glancing around she absorbed it all in, there really was a slight magical feel to all of it, in that moment she  finally understood why people fussed so much over the holiday.

“I’m gonna leave so you can get ready but say hi to James for me.” Nakia stated as she picked up her bag then hugged Shuri.

“Thanks for the help, tell T’challa I’m sorry for stealing you from him.” She responded cheekily.

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not.” Shuri called out earning her a laugh from Nakia as she headed out of the door.

* * *

 

She made it to the airport with minutes to spare to find the right arrival area. Shuri sat herself on the couch nearby so as to not start pacing again settling on reading one of the magazines on the small table.

It’s while she’s reading up on some celebrity scandal that she looks up and sees him for the first time. Her chest constricts at the sight of him, her breath getting caught in her throat when they finally lock eyes, blue meeting brown.

She sets aside the magazine haphazardly on the table as she runs towards where he is standing uncaring of the strange looks she is getting. She more or less flings herself at Bucky where she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. His warmth envelopes him as he picks her up twirling her around, his familiar scent attacking her nose in the most pleasant way ever. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t cry, but being back in his presence opens up a waterfall of tears down her cheeks into the collar of his green army jacket. 

Moments after, Bucky finally sets her on the ground but pulls her in close to him.For months there was nothing he’d looked forward to as much as being reunited with his woman. Now that he was with her whatever words he’d planned on saying are lost at the sight of his love’s pretty face. He instead wipes away at her tear-stained face fighting to keep his own at bay.

Shuri’s own small hand comes to cup Bucky’s face gently as if he’d disappear if she were any less tentative. He draws her palm and places a gentle kiss upon the soft skin there. With her other hand Shuri reaches forward and cradles his face bringing the two closer until their lips meet. He kisses her with great intensity to make up for his lack of articulation.She in turn just holds on to him even more accepting all the love he has to give, all those months spent in separation instantly melt away at the touch of her lovers lips.

Bucky was where he belonged, right by her side and it was the best Christmas gift she could have ever asked for. 

everything was perfect. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like come talk to me [here on tumblr! ](https://malaiikka.tumblr.com)


End file.
